Pray
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: —¿Cómo se llama el bebé, Carlisle?—Inquirió tiernamente Esme mientras Elizabeth me miraba fijamente esperando expectante mi respuesta. ... Pero pronto me imaginé lo que podría ser nuestro futuro juntos y lo tuve claro. —Edward Anthony… …Cullen…


**_Disclaimer: _**Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me dedico a enredarlos un poco.

**_Dedicatoria especial: _**A mi niña seta-seta que vive en una converse, se alimienta de sangre cero positivo y se dedica a arrancar almas humanas, con todo el cariño de esta loca de los fics, a la que le gusta tanto como a ti esta pareja. Puede haber muchas K por internet, pero si no es Especial K, solo es una burda imitación.

**_Aviso: _**Puede haber detalles algo tecnicos que pueden herir la sensibilidad. Pero si leisteis Breaking dawn y no os dio asco, esto tampoco lo hara, pero yo debo avisar, ¿no?...XD

* * *

Pray

_**La vida es un milagro que no podemos comprender; solo sentirlo. Por eso reza por todos aquellos niños que su tiempo está a punto de empezar—**_Tina Coursin, Pray.

Recogí mis cosas para volver a la rutina como ya iba siendo habitual desde los últimos tres meses, en el más absoluto silencio.

No estaba seguro si la camisa estaba bien planchada, o si la corbata combinaba con el traje, pero desde hacía un tiempo, Esme ya no se encargaba de esos pequeños detalles.

Aquella mañana ni siquiera me molesté en volverme hacia atrás para despedirme de ella.

Me la imaginaba tumbada en la cama, aovillada y mirando errática la pared sin ver absolutamente nada. Había pasado la mano por la almohada y había notado mi piel húmeda a causa de sus lágrimas.

El hecho de ser mi semana de guardia, y estar sin verla durante un par de días, no me hizo cambiar de idea.

¿Podría parecer que era demasiado insensible? ¿Un ser sin sentimientos? ¿Frío como un tempano de hielo?

Prefería que pensase eso a que viese como, día a día, hora a hora, se me iba partiendo el corazón, sintiéndome impotente, viendo sin poder actuar como el dolor iba ganando un poco más la partida, y Esme se iba aferrando en él, sumergiéndose en un mundo tan oscuro, en el cual, yo no era bienvenido.

Aquella mañana era mi bandera blanca y acabé rindiéndome a lo evidente. Estaba perdiéndola y, con ello, el pasaporte a mi felicidad. Me había cansado de nadar contracorriente y acabé resignando a que esta situación sería mi nuevo hábito.

¿Para que luchar contra lo inevitable? Sencillamente, debía hacerme a la idea que los tiempos más felices de nuestros seis años de matrimonio, habían terminado.

¿Merecía la pena llorar sobre los hilos deshilachados del telar de la dicha? Mejor insensible y cruel que acabar derrumbándome. Uno de los dos tenía que hacer sacrificios y mantenerse a flote con la vida real. Esme había elegido; yo tenía que aceptar la otra opción.

Cogí el maletín y llevé el abrigo en mi mano, saliendo de aquella habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, solo acompañado por el silencio sobrecogedor de aquella casa que se empezaba a quedar enorme para nosotros solos, Y sobre todo cuando ese silencio no se llenaba de tiernas palabras de antaño.

Las puertas estaban cerradas. Todas menos una.

Había hecho un pacto conmigo mismo de no caer en toda aquella rutina; pero era más fuerte que yo y mi instinto movió mis pies con más efectividad que mi racionalidad, y entré en aquella habitación, más parecida a un cielo azul y nubes blancas, intentando contener el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta cada vez que veía aquella cuna blanca rodeada de peluches y varios juegos primerizos para un bebé.

Me sorprendía lo intuitiva que resultaba ser con el sexo. Siempre había dicho que nuestro primer hijo sería un niño y, desde el principio había pintado la habitación de azul decorada con motivos adecuados para niños.

Me limpié impaciente una lágrima involuntaria al observar en la pared aquella nube que llevaba el nombre de aquel hijo que nunca tendríamos.

_Anthony_.

Aquella habitación se había mantenido así desde que todo había empezado.

Tres intentos fallidos y ningún resultado.

Aun había un par de óvulos guardados y viables para un nuevo intento; pero, en el fondo, intuía que esto no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Esme no sería capaz de afrontar un nuevo fracaso y yo no veía el final del camino si ella no lo recorría a mi lado.

La adopción era otra medida y ya se habían firmado varios papeles. Pero un niño no era algo que cayese del cielo y yo me preguntaba cuanto tardaríamos en rendirnos antes de que nos diesen alguna noticia.

Moví la cabeza de manera nerviosa. No merecía la pena jugar con las cenizas humeantes y salí de allí como alma que se llevaba el diablo.

~*~

Nada me hacía presagiar que este día fuese diferente a cualquier otro.

Paciente de más o paciente de menos, y un café en los descansos con los compañeros y las enfermeras.

Se hablaba del tiempo y de los quehaceres diarios, cualquier cosa con tal de distraernos del trabajo.

Me permití sonreír de manera rota y reírme de manera histriónica cuando alguno de ellos contaba anécdotas de las travesuras de sus hijos.

Y cuando volvía al trabajo, dando instrucciones a las enfermeras y residentes más jóvenes, todo pareció detenerse cuando un buen grupo de paramédico y enfermeras entraban a toda prisa con dos camillas, corriendo caóticamente hacia ninguna parte, mientras uno de ellos clamaban en alta voz: _"¡Médico! ¡Médico!"_

Sin saber donde dejaba el café, me encaminé rápidamente hacia una de las camillas.

Pero uno de los paramédicos negó con la cabeza. Miré a la camilla y vi que el cuerpo estaba tapado. Comprendí.

—Hubo un accidente de coche en la Archer avenue número 20, doctor Cullen—me explicó los antecedentes mientras yo asentía y caminaba a paso rápido.—En el vehículo había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Él era el marido. Se llamaba Edward Masen y tenía treinta años…—musitó mientras iba camino a la morgue y yo me iba deteniendo. —Me temo, doctor Cullen, que usted no puede hacer nada por él. Pero ella aun puede necesitarle—me señaló con la cabeza la otra camilla que estaba entrando en quirófano.

Como un autómata, me dirigí al quirófano numero seis y mientras me esterilizaba las manos y me ponía los guantes, mascarilla y gorro, observaba el caos que se formaba alrededor de la mujer desde que la cambiaban de camilla, la limpiaban la sangre e intentaban ponerla recta para entubarla.

—Traigan dos unidades de sangre cero negativo— gritó la jefa de enfermeras.

Estaba tan absorto haciendo el ejercicio mental del procedimiento que se estaba procediendo, preguntándome el porqué no se había pedido las radiografías, que me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando una enfermera joven me fue informando de todo:

—Se llama Elizabeth Masen. Mujer blanca de veinticinco años. Presenta un cuadro de politraumatismo en todo su cuerpo y ha habido rupturas en varios vasos sanguíneos importantes lo que le ha producido una pérdida de sangre severa.

— ¿Cuál es el grado de gravedad?—pregunté metódico.

—No lo sé…no se ha podido hacer un examen exhaustivo dado el estado…—meneó la cabeza.

Me la quedé mirando de manera amenazadora. ¿Habían puesto en este asunto a la enfermera novata?

Ella se sintió acobardada ante mi mirada y empezó a balbucear de manera inconexa:

—Hay circunstancias…que prohíben…esto…hay demasiados riesgos…

No la dejé terminar cuando me fui directo hacia la mujer y decidí ver el alcance de su gravedad.

Pero me quedé clavado en el sitio cuando vi como dos paramédicos de gran fortaleza, ayudados por tres enfermeras, intentaban poner recta a la mujer, que se encontraba totalmente aovillada sobre sí misma, con las manos en su vientre.

Aunque, deduje que no pesaría más de sesenta kilos debido a su figura esbelta, me quedé totalmente sorprendida de que ella no cedía ni un ápice y los asistentes eran incapaces de incorporarla.

Al fijarme en la posición de sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, advertí donde estaba el problema.

— ¡Dejadme esto a mí!—les ordené— ¡Yo me encargo! Mientras, que alguien me traiga un ecografo y un monitor para bebés—exigí mientras me colocaba tan cerca de aquella mujer, rompiendo peligrosamente la zona de esterilidad.

Con cuidado, le acaricié el cabello y acerqué mi boca a donde se encontraba su oído.

—Se llama Elizabeth—me informó la enfermera.

—Elizabeth—musité como si no quisiese despertarla, —sé que estás intentando proteger a tu bebé. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero estás al límite de tus fuerzas y las necesitas para que todo salga bien. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte a ti y al pequeño—supliqué para que me oyese.

Así pareció hacerlo. Ella, de alguna manera, cedió y pareció consentir a que las enfermeras la pusiesen en posición decúbito supino y se relajó, de tal manera que me fue posible entubarla.

Al parecer, su vientre prominente no había sufrido ningún daño.

Cuando uno de los asistentes me trajo el ecografo, despejé su barriga, expandí el gel y deslicé los conectores a lo largo de la superficie. El monitor me dio pronto la imagen.

Se trataba de un niño, de aproximadamente ocho meses de gestación, y que por lo que veía y me indicaban los monitores, estaba en perfecto estado.

El electrocardiograma de la madre me indicaba que ella no estaba tan bien. Más bien, su estado dependía de un hilo.

Me mordí el labio con ansiedad y suspiré sonoramente.

Tenía una difícil decisión entre mis manos…y tendría que ser rápida…

~*~

Pasaba cada hora por la habitación de Elizabeth Masen para comprobar su evolución. No era consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido, solo que había pasado tres veces.

Y todo seguía igual. Más bien, un poco peor.

Elizabeth se mantenía constante dentro de su gravedad. No había ningún tipo de evolución. Ni para mejor ni para peor.

Sin embargo, las constantes vitales del bebé se iban amortiguando lentamente.

Había que tomar una decisión pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una de las enfermeras entró y la miré ansiosamente para ver si había logrado averiguar algo sobre los familiares de los Masen.

— ¿Y bien?—inquirí simulando la ansiedad que me corroía— ¿Se sabe algo?

Ésta se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

—No se ha podido localizar a ningún familiar de los señores Masen. Ni tampoco se conocen amigos lo suficientemente cercanos como para cargarles con el peso de esta decisión.

Tragué saliva. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—La decisión de salvar a uno de los dos le corresponde a usted, doctor Cullen—me informó compungida. —El director del hospital ha firmado todo para que esté en orden. Lo que usted decida será lo correcto.

— ¡Claro!—murmuré angustiado ante la idea de jugar a ser Dios y elegir quien debía vivir.

Antes de salir, me infundo ánimos:

—No siempre podemos salvar a todos—dijo. —Tal vez hay decisiones tan transcendentales que se nos escapan de nuestro entendimiento. Hay que dejar algunas soluciones a nuestros superiores—alzó los ojos al cielo y se perdió en medio de la entre la gente por los pasillos.

Impotente, me derrumbé en una silla pasándome las manos por el pelo.

¿Y si me equivocaba?

Estaba claro que salvar a uno, era matar al otro. Y yo no podía decidir quién tenía más derecho a vivir.

No se conocía el daño que había sufrido Elizabeth y cuál sería su evolución. Lo que sí sabía, era que ella no soportaría una operación como una cesárea.

El monitor me indicaba, que cuanto más demorase, menos posibilidades tendría el bebé de sobrevivir.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y miré fijamente a Elizabeth.

No podía percibir demasiado de ella debido a los tubos y a las heridas que le surcaban el rostro. Pero de alguna manera me parecía muy atractiva con su ondulado y extraño pelo cobrizo y su rostro sereno a pesar de las circunstancias.

Lentamente, como si tuviese miedo a despertarla, me coloqué a su lado y me senté junto a ella, cogiéndole la mano.

—No sé por qué tengo tanta confianza contigo cuando apenas te conozco, ni por qué te cuento todo esto; ni siquiera creo que puedas escucharme. Pero siento que tengo una bomba de relojería que me va a estallar en las manos, y tengo tanto miedo de equivocarme—me sinceré con ella a modo de suplica. —De alguna manera, a pesar de tu estado, me siento mejor cuando estoy hablando contigo. Es como si intuyese que tú, de alguna manera, me pudieses dar una solución…—me encogí de hombros y moví la cabeza, sintiéndome impotente. —Ojala pudieses decirme lo que tú deseas.

Me dispuse a levantarme, cuando, repentinamente, sonó el monitor y las constantes vitales de Elizabeth se estimularon, hasta casi niveles normales, y por un momento pensé que iba a despertarse.

No lo hizo, pero no por ello dejé de sorprenderme, al ver como Elizabeth movía su mano, con una agilidad impropia de alguien que llevaba las vías, apretando la mía con fuerza.

Y con determinación, dirigió nuestras manos a su vientre y las depositó en el centro de éste.

Me hizo caer en la cuenta que aquello solo era cuestión de horas.

Elizabeth había alargado su vida, única y exclusivamente, para que su pequeño sobreviviese.

Ella había tomado la decisión y yo solo tenía que ayudarla a que lo llevase hasta el final.

Deshice nuestro lazo de unión, lentamente, y sin detenerme demasiado en paliativos legales, firmé los papeles.

Cogí el telefonillo de la habitación y me puse en contacto con recepción:

—Aquí el doctor Cullen. Prepáreme el quirófano número seis para una cesárea de urgencia dentro de media hora…

~*~

Intenté ignorar el pitido del monitor mientras le indicaba a la enfermera jefe de quirófano que instrumental debía esterilizar. No quería angustiarme mientras presentía como las constantes de Elizabeth iban bajando a la par de las de su hijo no nato.

"Aguanta solo una hora más", rogué mentalmente esperando que me pudiese oír de alguna manera.

—Todo está en orden—me avisó el anestesista poniendo la epidural en la zona lumbar de Elizabeth.

Entre tanto, yo estaba pendiente del técnico de rayos que hacía la ecografía e indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba el bebé y cuál sería el sitio más idóneo para maniobrar.

—Parece que todo es correcto—me indicó la doctora Ryan, la jefa de obstetricia.

— ¿Cuál es la situación del bebé?—Inquirí. — ¿Es viable?

Asintió mientras me señalaba en la ecografía la imagen que representaba al bebé.

—Con ocho meses, casi todos los fetos lo son. Por el abultado vientre de la madre y el tiempo de gestación, no tendría que haber ningún tipo de problemas. Tal vez los pulmones no se han desarrollado del todo, pero no hay nada que no se pueda remediar con un tiempo en la incubadora—suspiró mirando a Elizabeth y al entramado de cables que la rodeaban. —La mayor preocupación es ella.

—Sí—no podía contarle el secreto que Elizabeth y yo compartíamos.

Y mientras me lavaba las manos, me ponía los guantes, entraba en la zona de esterilidad y cogía el bisturí y las pinzas que las enfermeras me habían preparado, dejé la mente en blanco para que el destino de Elizabeth dejase de importarme y concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Busqué en su cuerpo inconsciente la zona que la imagen del monitor me indicaba idónea para realizar la incisión, y haciendo caso a las indicaciones de uno de los cirujanos, produje un corte en la piel de Elizabeth. Vencí la resistencia que me ofrecía su cuerpo a ser rasgado por la fría cuchilla, y poco a poco fui profundizando y estirando la cisura lo suficiente como para maniobrar.

Las primeras gotas de sangre mancharon su inmaculada piel. El olor, oxido y sal, llegó hasta mi nariz. Siempre me había sorprendido que ese elemento formase un binomio tan perfecto de vida y muerte. Tal vez por querer saber la respuesta, hice medicina.

Me sobresalté cuando el monitor se puso a pitar fuertemente y miré hacia él. Se trataba de Elizabeth. Observé que sus constantes vitales, actividad cardiaca y cerebral descendían con rapidez. Observé el monitor del bebé y por el momento se mantenía estable. Había que actuar con rapidez.

Un par de enfermeras acudieron a estabilizar a Elizabeth, pero yo las regañé:

— ¡Ahora, no! En este instante, ella no es nuestra paciente. Nuestro paciente aun no ha nacido y nos necesita para hacerlo. ¡Olvidad eso y controlad las constantes del bebé!

—El doctor Cullen tiene razón—me apoyó la doctora Ryan. —Lo primordial es el bebé. Después, intentaremos salvar a la madre.

La intensidad del pitido aumentó y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de autocontrol para no desesperarme. Me quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Afortunadamente, después de varios cortes de piel y tejidos, empecé a vislumbrar el final del camino.

Empezaba a ver la cabeza del bebé.

Más relajado por aquella pequeña esperanza, forré los extremos de las pinzas con algodones y puse gasas alrededor de la herida. Abrí las pinzas y las coloqué en los extremos de la herida para mantener un margen de apertura.

Aquello me permitió ver que el bebé se había enroscado con el cordón umbilical en su cuello. Preparé otra pinza apretando el cordón y, con los dedos, se lo retiré para poder acomodar las manos a su pequeña cabecita y le arrastré conmigo hacia afuera.

No protestó ante su primer contacto con el mundo exterior y me preocupó. Pero antes tenía que sacar la placenta de su madre y tirarla y cortar el resto del cordón.

Y mientras la luz del monitor indicaba que el corazón de Elizabeth entraba en bradicardia, la saturación de oxigeno bajaba en un ochenta y cinco por ciento y el encefalograma se volvía plano, yo me encontraba con una pequeña cosa viscosa, arrugada y amoratada en mis brazos. Y ni un solo lamento mientras el electrocardiograma de su madre se volvía plano, y el jefe de cirugía y varias enfermeras intentaban reanimarla a base de inyecciones de adrenalina y aplicación de las palas del desfibrilador.

— ¡Aumente la intensidad de corriente!—Oí que mi compañero ordenaba a uno de los médicos que se encargaban de reanimar a Elizabeth.

— ¡El bebé no reacciona!—Me alarmé viéndole inerte en mis brazos.

— ¡Más intensidad!—Volvió a exigir.

— ¡No llora!—Volví a exclamar.

Por fin alguien, en todo el maremágnum, me escuchó y me indicó lo que debía hacer:

—Agárrelo por los talones boca abajo y dele unos azotes en el trasero—me exhortó la doctora Ryan mientras ayudaba a la reanimación de Elizabeth.

Hice lo que ella me ordenó y le di una fuerte cachetada en el trasero. No había ningún signo. Le agité en el aire y lo volví a hacer con más fuerza.

Y en aquel instante, el llanto desgarrador de un bebé ensordeció el ruido del estridente aparato. Observé el sexo y vi que se trataba de un varón. Un niño— ¡y qué niño!—aparentemente muy sano y con unos buenos pulmones.

—Es un niño—informé a la enfermera riéndome, repentinamente aliviado.

De alguna manera, me había quitado una gran carga de los hombros y me sentía muy liviano.

Algo me decía que era inútil, pero decidí aportar mi granito de arena y afanarme por intentar salvar a su madre que seguía convulsionándose a consecuencia del desfibrilador. No había mejoría.

Iba a dejar al bebé a manos de una enfermera y acudir a auxiliar a Elizabeth, cuando alguien me tiró de la manga y me detuvo.

Sencillamente, me quedé paralizado ante la visión que tenía delante. Y por un momento, todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Incluso el llanto del bebé.

Elizabeth estaba allí, enfrente de mí, y a pesar de la bata de hospital, hermosa, pálida e incorpórea, con su pelo cobrizo enmarcando su delicado su delicado rostro, realzando su piel de porcelana iluminada con sus grandes ojos verdes parecidos a esmeraldas.

Sencillamente, me quedé embelesado ante aquella visión.

Intenté girarme para ver lo que estaban haciendo mis compañeros para mantenerla con vida, pero ella me volvió a agarrar de la manga de la bata y negó con la cabeza.

Me sonrió abiertamente y alzó su mano hacia mi pecho y la colocó donde se situaba mi corazón. Una calidez que empezó en aquel punto, invadió todo mi cuerpo, y toda la tristeza se desvaneció, y de alguna manera quedé en paz conmigo mismo, ya que no me sentía frustrado por ver morir a un paciente; o afligido por la pérdida de un ser humano. Sencillamente, tranquilo por saber que ya estaría bien y en armonía por asegurarse que su bebé estaría bien.

Y comprendí que aquel cuerpo que intentaban devolver la vida no era Elizabeth. La verdadera Elizabeth, su esencia, se encontraba a mi lado. Y yo tenía su corazón entre mis brazos.

Observé la hora y la fecha del reloj que había colgado.

— ¿Día y hora de la defunción?—Oí preguntar al cirujano jefe mientras quitaba todos los cables de Elizabeth y tapaba su inerte cuerpo.

—Veinte de junio a las 03:30 am.

Miré con fijación a la pequeña cosa amoratada y arrugada que se movía inquieto entre mis brazos.

"Es un cumpleaños triste para ti, pequeño…Pero, al fin y al cabo, un cumpleaños."

~*~

A pesar de que la actividad había disminuido, me sentí terriblemente cansado y no pude evitar echar una pequeña cabezada en la mesa de mi despacho.

Las seis tazas de café no me ayudaron a mantenerme despierto y como, en aquel instante, nadie me había necesitado para ninguna urgencia, me permití ese pequeño placer.

Fueron sueños extraños, pero nada inquietantes. No tenía constancia de lo que soñé, pero de lo poco que podía recordar, era que todos ellos estaban relacionados con Elizabeth.

Alguien me agitó levemente, y me desperté sin ningún sobresalto.

Enfoqué los ojos hacia la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, y me pregunté a mí mismo porque no estaba sorprendido de encontrarme con Elizabeth sentada a mi lado en mi despacho.

No pude decirle una sola palabra cuando ella, con su voz musical y aterciopelada, me avisó:

—Esme está en el hospital—me informó. —Está en recepción, esperándote.

Como si me hubiesen pegado una fuerte punzada, me levanté rápidamente, y me dirigí hacia la recepción, atropellando, sin querer, a una pobre enfermera que seguramente iba a mi despacho:

—Doctor Cullen—balbuceó mientras me iba a chocar con ella, —la señora Cullen, su mujer, le está esperado…

—En recepción, lo sé—le dije sin detenerme. —Muchas gracias.

Pero cuando llegué allí, no había rastro de ella y me preocupé. No pude preguntar a la recepcionista donde se encontraba, ya que ésta estaba muy ocupada con el teléfono y arreglando papeles.

Empezaba a pensar que se había ido a casa, cuando del ala continua, la de maternidad, oí el llanto de un bebé y un presentimiento me dio una punzada; rápidamente mis pasos me guiaron hacia aquella sala.

Y efectivamente, Esme se encontraba enfrente del cristal que separaba la zona de neonatos de los pasillos.

Pero ella no parecía enterarse que yo me encontraba allí.

Estaba riéndose y haciendo carantoñas al cristal. No sabía a qué se debía, pero me sentí feliz al ver que por primera vez, en los tres meses que habían transcurrido desde su último aborto, Esme estaba tan animada.

Me asomé por la ventana y me fijé en aquello que hacía arrancar las risas a Esme.

Aunque tendría, escasamente, seis horas de vida, el bebé de Elizabeth, había mejorado de manera inconcebible.

Su piel ya no estaba arrugada y el color amoratado se había tornado en sonrosado. Había pesado 3150 gramos y se mostraba sano y nervioso.

Tal vez por la pena de ser huérfano, o que era uno de los bebés más bonitos que había visto, se había convertido en el ojito derecho de enfermeras y cuidadoras, y no habían reparado en cuidados especiales, desde ropas hasta peluches y globos.

La asistente social ya le había visitado para hacer todo el papeleo, y aseguró que no tardaría mucho en dar con un hogar para el bebé.

Aun no había abierto los ojos, pero de alguna manera, él había intuido la presencia de Esme y no paraba de llamarle la atención con gorgoteos y pequeñas pataletas.

— ¿Qué hace un bebé tan guapo como tú con una ropa tan fea?—canturreó mientras le hacía carantoñas. —Cuando vuelva a verte, te traeré ropa bonita. Ropa bonita para un bebé bonito.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras observaba el hermoso cuadro que se había formado ante mis ojos.

Costaba tan poco hacer feliz a Esme. Y lo único que ella deseaba no lo podía tener… ¿O quizás sí?

—Carlisle—sentí una caricia en mi rostro. Esme se había percatado que me encontraba allí y, por un instante dejó de prestar atención al bebé, y se volvió hacia mí.

—Me avisaron que habías venido, pero no te encontré. Y ahora que te veo allí con el bebé, más animada de lo que has estado en los últimos meses, no quería interrumpirte.

Ella se limitó a suspirar.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte—me dijo de manera impersonal para no hacerme sentir culpable. —Al principio, no lo tomé demasiado en cuenta, porque pensé que volverías, pero al pasar las horas y al ver que tú no lo hacías, me asusté y decidí ir a buscarte….Fui un tonta al no recordar que era tu semana de guardia…No me lo pensé dos veces y fui al hospital. Iba a decirle a la recepcionista que te avisase e ir a tomar un café contigo mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas…—me cogió de la mano y sonrió—…Y entonces, oí llorar a un bebé…—suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el bebé que se retorcía inquieto—…Era como si me estuviese llamando. Fue más fuerte que yo y…—por el rabillo del ojo vi como los suyos brillaban cada vez que el bebé gorgoteaba y extendía los brazos hacia ella.

Me posicioné detrás de ella y la abracé por la cintura mientras la atraía hacia mí. Apoyé mi barbilla en su pelo y susurré:

—En parte, ha sido por mi culpa. Debí decirte que me tocaba la semana intensa…Pero, me dio la sensación de que no te importaba demasiado…Te sentía tan lejos de mí y no sabía cómo romper la barrera que se había creado entre nosotros…

Ella se giró y me atrapó intensamente con sus ojos color miel:

—Siento haberte excluido de todo esto—me acarició. —No quería arrastrarte en mi pena, y lo único que he conseguido es que te sintieses peor…Debes odiarme tanto…

Negué, pero ella consiguió hablando:

—Sé que puedo ser muy egoísta, pero solo quiero que sepas que puedo arrastrar todas mis penas y salir de ellas. Puedo soportarlo todo, pero te necesito a mi lado. Si tú no estás aquí, no sabré como…Yo no podría vivir sin ti…. ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

Suspiré dichoso por el hecho, de que a pesar de todas las desdichas, entre nosotros dos la magia no hubiese desvanecido, si no que nos había hecho más fuerte.

Enmarqué su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón con mis manos y lo alcé para que me mirase y se asegurase de la sinceridad de mis palabras:

—Esme, no hay ningún sitio al que yo desee ir si tú no vas conmigo—le confesé. —Eres mi hogar y mi fortaleza. Sacaremos fuerzas el uno del otro. Y estaremos juntos siempre. En lo bueno y en lo malo. Esa es mi promesa hacia ti. Y lo demás, se irá arreglando poco a poco—le prometí, —ya lo verás.

Ella se limitó a buscar mi mano con la suya y apretarla con fuerza y luego la condujo a su boca para besarme los nudillos.

Creí estar llegar al nirvana cuando sus cálidos labios rozaron esa zona sensible de mi piel.

La magia se amortiguó, en parte, cuando oímos unos pequeños gemidos de protesta. Esme y yo nos limitamos a reírnos tenuemente, para luego, romper el contacto y que Esme prestase atención a la pequeña presencia que la requería.

Meneé la cabeza de manera divertida.

Apenas había nacido y ese pequeño aprendía demasiado deprisa.

Esme me miró de manera penetrante con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, su pelo estaba caótico y sin brillo, su piel áspera y labios cortados, pero la veía tan hermosa cuando tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua y no la manifestaba.

Pero de alguna manera estábamos tan compenetrados que podía intuir lo que quería.

—Espérame aquí—le indiqué mientras entraba en la sala de incubación.

Le dije algo a la enfermera al oído y ésta asintió sonriente.

Me dirigí hacia la cuna del pequeño y, con toda la delicadeza que pude, cogí al bebé entre mis brazos ante la cara de radiante felicidad y expectación de Esme.

Ésta extendió sus brazos con impaciencia, y el bebé empezó a agitarse en mis brazos. Parecía expectante por estar en los brazos de Esme.

Justo. En cuanto le deposité en sus brazos, éste se tranquilizó y emitió gorgoteos de felicidad mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos azules y apoyaba su cabecita en el pecho de Esme, buscando con su boca el pezón de ésta, intentando succionar la tela de su camisa.

Esme, fascinada por el gesto, le acunó y, mientras le mecía, empezó a cantarle una nana.

Y al ver a Elizabeth, detrás de Esme, contemplándola con ternura mientras canturreaba a su bebé, y poniéndole una mano en su hombro en señal de camarería, tuve una epifanía.

¿Cómo no podía haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora? Posiblemente, porque habían sido el bebé y Elizabeth quien os había elegido a nosotros. Él y solo él.

Debí haber estado muy ciego para no ver que los brazos de Esme estaban perfectamente amoldados para el pequeño cuerpecito.

Y nuestro hogar ya estaba todo preparado. Al igual que nosotros.

Observé con fijeza al bebé.

Un mechón dorado rojizo se escapó de aquel gorrito azul que tan grande le quedaba. Aquel pelo tan peculiar que podría ser idéntico al de su madre biológica.

Los ojos redondos azules transparentes que podrían tornarse a verdes con el transcurso del tiempo se mostraban vivos y demasiado expresivos para tratarse de alguien tan pequeño.

Empezó a gesticular con su boquita y deduje que intentaba un amago de sonrisa.

Era listo. Guapo y listo. Perfecto. Todo un Cullen.

La voz de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos:

—¿Cómo se llama el bebé, Carlisle?—Inquirió tiernamente Esme mientras Elizabeth me miraba fijamente esperando expectante mi respuesta.

Me sentí mortificado por no saber qué contestar y estar siendo observado por tres pares de ojos.

Pero pronto me imaginé lo que podría ser nuestro futuro juntos y lo tuve claro.

—Edward Anthony…

…Cullen…

Las sonrisas de Esme y Elizabeth iluminaron aquel oscuro pasillo de hospital.

~*~

Vale ya estoy aqui yo y mis historias tiernas. Ultimamente, y ante la inapetencia de escibir hots, pues estoy escribiendo cosas un poco mas cursis. Sé que muchas de vosotras pasareis de este tipo de historias, pero bueno, estoy pasandopor una etapa un poco Heidi. Ademas que esta pareja Carlisle/Esme es mi favorita. Os prometo que cuando vuelva a mi casa, ya que estoy en Cordoba por motivos familiares, empezare a escribir en mis fics largos: when the stars go blue, Haunting shadows, haunted Bella y underneath. Solo os pido paciencia.

Y vale, ya se que soy muy pesada pero aqui haciendo de nuevo campaña politica.

Mi one-short del concurso Cullen Christmas contest Broken Wings ha pasado a la siguiente ronda. Si me ayudais con vuestrois votos a ganar el concurso o a quedar entre las tres primera, os lo agradeceria aun mas, aunque habeis sido estupendas ayudandome a estar entre las diez primeras. Asi que solo os pido un voto más, o por lo menos un rr.

Si creeis que merezco el premio, votad aqui: http : // www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2146572 / Cullen _ Christmas _ Contest

Hasta otro one-short u otro capitulo de mis historias.

Si quereis seguir esta historia y otras más, visitad mi blog, y agregadme: http : // cariswestenra . blogspot . com /


End file.
